1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a misfueling preventing apparatus, which discriminates between a fuel filler nozzle for gasoline and a fuel filler nozzle for light diesel oil based on an outer diameter of a fuel filler nozzle to be inserted to a fuel filler port.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outer diameter of a fuel filler nozzle for fueling a light diesel oil (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “diesel nozzle”) is larger than outer diameter of a fuel filler nozzle for fueling gasoline (hereinafter, referred to as gasoline nozzle). Apparatuses preventing an operator from misfueling (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “misfueling preventing apparatus”) which discriminate between the diesel nozzle and the gasoline nozzle are known. For example, the inventions disclosed in US 2012/0024422 A1, US 2011/0139779 A1, and WO 2010/113063 A1. These apparatuses discriminate a type of nozzle based on a difference of outer diameter between the diesel nozzle and the gasoline nozzle.